Deception
by IcarusFalling23
Summary: When your biggest secret is found out, who can you turn to? Probably Clark/Lex, but not sure yet. Just a short idea for a story: review and let me know if you want it continued.
1. Chapter 1

Clark was late. Correction: Clark was _very _late. He'd overslept, and now he was late to meet Chloe at the Talon. He got dressed as quickly as he could, and was racing to the Talon within 30 seconds. Sometimes it was nice to have super powers.

* * *

Chloe was sitting at her usual table quietly. A plain manila folder sat closed in front of her, and her coffee was getting cold. Around her, the hubbub of the busy restaurant seemed very far off. People were talking loudly, and it was the middle of the morning rush. Waitresses were moving quickly, customers were getting agitated as they impatiently waited for their drinks, and music was playing in the background. The folder in front of her wasn't very thick, but it held very important news in it. News that her friend lied to her face, every day.

News that he'd lied to everyone.

Every. Single. Day.

* * *

Clark slowed down as he neared the restaurant. He smoothed down his windblown hair and straightened his shirt nervously. With Chloe, you could never really tell how she was going to react. One day, she might be perfectly okay with him being 30 minutes late: and the next, she would be out for his blood. He cleared his throat nervously, and stepped into the restaurant.

Chloe was at their usual table with her back turned to the door. He made his way over quickly, and pulled out a chair across from her.

"Hey, Chlo. Sorry, I overslept today." He said quickly. She looked mad about something…

"Hey there, Clark. Anything you want to tell me?" Chloe whispered sadly. Clark's eyes widened.

"What? Did I forget something? Please tell me I didn't have a deadline! I'm so sor-"

"Save it." She interrupted him. Clark shut his mouth abruptly and looked at her closely. Her eyes were red and it looked like she'd been crying.

"What's going on Chloe?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at him sadly.

"I found something yesterday. It took me a while to figure it out, but I finally did. After all, so _many _people told me, I just didn't want to believe them. They told me about a boy who saved them. About a boy who helped them when they needed it, and never asked for anything in return. All he wanted, was for them not to say anything. But, you see Clark, when you tell people _not _to say anything, eventually, they all start to talk. So I started to listen." Clark cut her off quickly.

"Look, Chloe, whatever you think this is abou-"

"How could you not tell me!? I was your best friend!" She said angrily.

"Was?" his heart sank. "What do you mean, _was_?" She opened the folder in front of her, and turned it to face him.

"The Wall of Weird has a new face, Clark. Yours."

* * *

**_Just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Tell me if you want more. _**


	2. note

First and foremost, I am incredibly sorry for the long periods between chapters. **Stories will continue to be updated in the coming future.**

I was diagnosed with a serious medical problem a few months ago, and the medication I take now makes it very hard for me to attach myself to my stories the way that I used to. I had to have sensors hooked up to my head by a neurologist and they discovered that I had been having seizures almost constantly while I was sleeping, and nearly every 10 minutes when I was awake. No one had ever detected it before because I never displayed any outside symptoms beside headaches.

Now the medication that I take essentially makes the electrical connections in my brain run differently, and I'm not used to it yet, even after almost 4 months.

My brain is used to functioning in the most complicated way possible, due to massive amounts of scar tissue. Signals would be sent, get half way to a destination, then be stopped by scar tissue, and have to find an alternate route. The best way to explain my condition is to compare it to someone watching tv, and clicking through the channels rapidly, and not focusing on the picture. I can see what's changing, but I couldn't tell you what I was watching: if it was a sports program, a cooking show, etc. You could ask me what I was doing, and I wouldn't be able to tell you. I would have to look down, and reinterpret what I was doing. Now, with the medication, it forces my brain to slow down and focus on the picture. I'm still not watching the program, but my brain can now interpret what I'm seeing. The only way for me to solve the problem of my seizures is to undergo extensive brain surgery, which is not recommended for my age (18), the location of my scar tissue, or the amount of scar tissue I have (a lot).

I will be on medication for the rest of my life, because I can't have the surgery without a high level of risk. I thank you for your understanding. **All of my stories will continue to be updated when I have time.**


End file.
